Cardiac disease and acute myocardial injury (AMI) remain a leading cause of preventable mortality in the US. Detection of acute myocardial injury (AMI) remains challenging, particularly as it relates to identification of patients with significant evolving AMI events that could benefit most from early use of invasive approaches. Cardiac specific biomarkers have the potential to help distinguish high risk groups. The cardiac troponins now widely used to specifically identify AMI events typically rise slowly following AMI, and very small elevations which are now detectable early with high sensitivity assays can be nonspecific and difficult to interpret.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop an accurate and reliable method to detect AMI and to detect AMI at earlier time points such that more aggressive interventions can be used in high risk subjects.